


Take back

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карточный долг свят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take back

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Suits на ФБ-2014.

— Это плохая идея, — угрожающе говорит Харви, когда шарф плотной тканью ложится на глаза.

— Почему? — удивляется Майк, аккуратно завязывая узел и откидываясь назад. — Ты проиграл, значит, должен делать все, что я хочу.

— Ты жульничал.

— Не жульничал, а блефовал! — Майк назидательно поднимает вверх палец, запоздало понимая, что Харви не сможет увидеть жест. — Это разные вещи.

— Это нечестная игра, — фыркает Харви, поджимая губы.

— Ой, да ладно, будто ты всегда играешь честно, — хмыкает Майк. — Ты же юрист. У нас был уговор: проигрываешь — всю ночь подчиняешься мне. В чем проблема?

Харви глубоко вздыхает:

— Ладно. — Руки скрещены на груди, подбородок упрямо поднят вверх. — И дальше что?

Майк не может сдержать торжествующую улыбку.

Он аккуратно встает с кровати и бесшумно скользит к стене, где на столе стоит самый настоящий граммофон. Выбирает пластинку Майлса Дэвиса, ставит. После тихого треска по спальне раздаются звуки саксофона. Шторы задернуты, царит полумрак, и Майк довольно кивает сам себе.

— О, отлично, создаем романтическую атмосферу? — язвит Харви, и Майк знает — там, под повязкой, тот наверняка закатил глаза. Он не отвечает, лишь молча любуется лежащим на постели Харви. Светлая кожа на фоне темно-синего постельного белья кажется яркой, будто светящейся. Притягивающей взгляд. И Майк не может... да и не хочет сдерживать тепло, разливающееся в груди.

— Ну и где ты? — недовольно говорит Харви. — Майк? Если не вернешься в ближайшие десять секунд, я просто встану и уйду, ты понял меня? Все эти твои шуточки...

Он обрывает себя на полуслове, потому что Майк, неслышной тенью скользнувший обратно к кровати, мягко прихватывает губами мочку его уха. Харви вздрагивает от неожиданности, и Майк успокаивающе кладет руку ему на грудь.

— Расслабься, — шепчет он вкрадчиво, мягко оглаживая темные соски, чувствуя, как сильнее начинает биться сердце Харви. — Сегодня я веду.

— И поэтому устраиваешь в нашей постели хоррор? — хмыкает Харви, но Майк решает не обращать на это внимания. Его куда больше интересует бьющаяся на шее жилка, по которой так удобно вести языком — изучающе, пробуя, будто бы в первый раз.

Харви снова замолкает, выдыхает тихо, и Майк чувствует, как он расслабляется под прикосновениями. Отлично. Майк ложится рядом, не касаясь, но так, чтобы они могли ощущать тепло тел друг друга. Харви тянется к нему, желая обнять, подмять под себя, как делает это всегда, но Майк качает головой:

— Убери.

И Харви, черт возьми, послушно опускает руки! Карточный долг свят, хмыкает про себя Майк. Он сползает ниже по постели, коротко целует живот, заставляя мышцы сокращаться, касается языком впадинки пупка — щекотно, Майк знает, — и Харви шипит сквозь зубы, снова вздрагивая. Краем глаза Майк отмечает, как Харви цепляется за изголовье кровати руками. Наверное, стоило связать и их, но тогда Харви бы точно так просто не оставил эту шалость. Ничего, это они попробуют в другой раз, думает он.

Майк наконец добирается до бугра под тканью боксеров и осторожно прижимается к нему лицом. Шумно втягивает воздух, вдыхая запах Харви, от которого голова идет кругом. Майк не знает, что в нем такого, что такого в самом Харви, от чего слабеют колени, а в паху тяжелеет каждый раз, когда они оказываются наедине. Харви любит жестко, Майк тоже. Ему нравится, как сильные руки Харви хватают за бедра, как властно и напористо тот целует, как жестко вбивает его в матрас или стол, или стену — смотря где их накрыло желанием.

Харви любит контролировать, а Майку нравится подчиняться. Нравится отдаваться полностью, словно дьяволу, пришедшему забрать душу. Харви и есть дьявол, и контракт с ним Майк подписал, не глядя.

Но сейчас хочется по-другому. Целовать медленно, гладить, растягивая удовольствие. Даже полностью обнаженный, на пике оргазма, Харви всегда выглядит так, будто готов повелевать миллионами, — твердая стена, за которой удобно прятаться близким и которую не пробить недругам. Сейчас же, лишенный способности видеть и контролировать все и вся, Харви кажется странно уязвимым, отчего внутри у Майка скручивается тревожный узел. И он целует нежно, ласково, дрожащими руками отодвигает резинку боксеров, выпуская наружу крупный красивый член. Дует легко на головку, прежде чем лизнуть, собирая выступившую каплю смазки. Обхватывает губами и медленно насаживается, расслабляя горло. Он знает, как Харви нравится. Тот отвечает едва слышным стоном и двигает бедрами. Майк легко хлопает его по ноге, мол, без самодеятельности. Харви бормочет что-то неразборчивое — наверняка ругается — и затихает, когда Майк проводит по стволу языком. Собственный член ноет от возбуждения, одной рукой Майк накрывает пах и сжимает себя — резко, до боли, как обычно делает Харви. Было бы приятнее, если бы он этим и занялся, но отдавать ведущую роль Майк сегодня не намерен.

Майк двигается быстрее, берет глубже — пока не начинает задыхаться. Харви перестает сдерживаться и стонет, все еще крепко вцепившись в изголовье кровати. Майк чувствует: еще немного — и кто-то из них точно кончит, но сдаваться так быстро он не собирается. Выпускает член изо рта, напоследок пососав темную головку, рывком стягивает боксеры и отбрасывает их в сторону. Харви широко раздвигает ноги, и Майк удобно устраивается между них. Обводит языком выпуклую вену, мнет яички, целует внутреннюю сторону бедер, где кожа неожиданно нежная и гладкая. Его ведет — так сильно и сладко, что Майк не успевает даже подумать — просто толкается языком внутрь Харви. Того подбрасывает на постели, будто от удара током, и на секунду Майку кажется: сейчас все закончится. Харви сорвет повязку и поменяет их местами. Не то чтобы Харви против быть снизу, просто до дела так ни разу и не дошло. И Майка все полностью устраивало.

Но сейчас хочется — именно так. Харви вдруг обмякает, отпускает изголовье и подтягивает колени повыше, открываясь сильнее. Майк удивленно распахивает глаза и замирает, на что получает очередной язвительный комментарий:

— Ты там заснул, что ли?

Хриплый голос Харви срывает крышу. Майк крепче обхватывает его за бедра и снова толкается, раздвигая тугие стенки. Харви узкий настолько, что больно даже языку, но нежная плоть расслабляется, поддается, и вот уже он сам нетерпеливо ерзает, желая большего. И Майк не может ему отказать — тянется за смазкой, щедро выливает на пальцы и вводит один осторожно.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Майк! — Харви судорожно комкает простыни и морщится. Больно, да, — Майк знает.

— Сейчас, потерпи, — бездумно шепчет он, покрывая поцелуями россыпь родинок над выступающей тазовой косточкой. И сгибает внутри палец, касаясь нужной точки.

— Твою мать, — Харви шипит, дугой выгибаясь на постели, и Майк тихо смеется, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот.

Господи, как же хорошо.

Через пару минут Харви сам насаживается на его пальцы, и Майк не может отвести зачарованного взгляда от его лица. Харви морщится, кусает губы, откидывает назад голову, открывая беззащитное горло. И Майк срывается на быстрый, рваный темп, разводит внутри пальцы, ловя стоны. Он мог бы доводить Харви вечно, если бы собственное возбуждение огнем не сворачивалось внизу живота.

— Хватит уже... издеваться, — требовательно говорит тот, заставляя Майка улыбнуться. Его ведет от обманчиво подчиняющегося Харви, взволнованного, непривычного... Оказывается, это ничуть не хуже, чем когда трахают тебя.

— Майк. — Голос становится внезапно серьезным, и он соглашается: игры закончились.

Дрожащим от напряжения и предвкушения пальцам не сразу удается разорвать фольгу. Майк приставляет обтянутую латексом головку ко входу, и Харви замолкает, подозрительно тихий. Секунду в спальне слышно только шумное горячее дыхание — а затем Майк толкается вперед, и мир вокруг перестает существовать. Отстраненно он замечает, как Харви обнимает его за плечи, прижимая к себе, кусает в шею, вызывая волну мурашек по позвоночнику. Толчок, еще толчок — Майк входит на всю длину, целует жадно, собственнически, и начинает двигаться. На лбу выступает испарина, плечи Харви под пальцами становятся влажными и скользкими, а сам он стонет, не сдерживаясь. И это так охуенно хорошо, что Майк не выдерживает.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет он едва слышно и срывается в яркий сладкий оргазм.

Когда пару секунд спустя он приходит в себя, на Харви уже нет повязки — он смотрит темными, шалыми глазами. Член под животом Майка все еще призывно стоит, сочась смазкой и требуя внимания. Харви недвусмысленно давит на затылок, и Майк, понимающе хмыкнув, сползает вниз, вбирая в рот горячую плоть. Ему не нужно двигаться — Харви толкается вперед сам, трахает глубоко, до самого горла. Так привычно и так бесконечно сладко. Майк не может сдержать стона, когда вязкая сперма наполняет рот.

— В следующий раз, — говорит Харви, прежде чем притянуть его для поцелуя, — я хочу видеть твое лицо.

— В следующий... раз? — Майк давится вздохом, когда Харви слизывает с его губ собственный вкус.

— А ты думал, вечно будешь лениться снизу?

— Просто признай, что тебе понравилось, — смеется Майк, растекаясь по Харви телом, и айкает, чувствуя щипок на ягодице.

Пластинка в граммофоне закончилась и теперь потрескивает, а Майка неумолимо клонит в сон. Харви удобнее перехватывает его, прижимая к себе, и прежде чем окончательно упасть в объятия Морфея, Майк слышит едва уловимое:

— Я тебя тоже.

Но это, наверное, ему уже снится.


End file.
